This invention relates generally to electrical cabinets and more particularly to cooling systems used to cool electrical components housed in such cabinets.
As is known in the art, air is typically used to cool electrical components stored within electrical cabinets. One technique for such cooling is to mount a fan in an aperture in the top of such cabinets. Such a fan creates an air flow through the cabinet, cooling the housed electrical components.
Typically, a flat door is used to seal the components within the cabinet. One type of door enables the fan to draw in air from a gap at the bottom of the door allows air to enter the gap and pass directly between the door and the electronic components stored in said cabinet.